Des amours séparés
by MayaKurosaki
Summary: Fic normal sur le fameux couple SasuNaru... Désoler j'suis nul pour les résumés.


Première partie

Assis sous un cerisier un p'tit blond regardait les nuages, perdu dans ses souvenirs d'il y a 3 ans. Les gens qui passaient par là se demandaient pourquoi il était là, en train de sourire bêtement et en regardant les nuages qui passaient sous ses yeux azuréens. Mais nôtre petit blond sans souciait guère, car pour lui se rappeler de l'ancienne époque lui fessait chaud au coeur.  
Depuis quelques jours Naruto évitait presque tout le monde, il voulait être seule pour un moment à cause d'une certaine lettre qu'il avait trouver dans l'un des repère d'Orochimaru. Cette même lettre portait son nom et elle venait de Sasuke. Celons son contenue elle avait été écrite quelques jours avant sa découverte et quelques jours après que Sasuke est rejoint l'Akatsuki.

Voici ce quel contenait;

_Mon cher et tendre Naruto,_

_Sous cette pluie diluvienne, je t'écris cette lettre qui contiendra mes toutes dernières paroles. Et elles te sont entièrement adressées, Naruto. Rien qu'à toi._

_Le sang qui coule le long de cette lettre n'est pas le mien . Je voulais que tu le saches. Il lui appartient. Lui qui a gâché ma vie. Lui qui a ruiné mes précieux instants de bonheur, d'insouciance. Lui qui a rempli mon c½ur de vengeance et de haine. Lui qui m'a obligé à m'éloigner de vous. Celui que j'ai tant haï. Lui...Itachi._

_Tu sais, je voulais que tu saches quelque chose. Je l'ai tué. J'ai tué mon frère. J'ai tué celui qui m'a retiré mon innocence depuis mon plus jeune âge. Et pourtant... Si tu savais à quel point je regrette ce geste, Naruto . Cet acte ne m'a apporté aucune satisfaction, bien au contraire, car mon frère était gentil. Oui, gentil. Depuis tout ce temps, il n'a jamais cessé de penser à moi, de vouloir me protéger. C'est Madara Uchiwa qui m'a appris ça. Tu sais, l'homme d'Akatsuki au masque orange. Il m'a tout expliqué, et si tu savais ô combien je m'en veux . Je m'en veux d'avoir cru ces bêtises, d'avoir haït mon frère alors qu'il ne souhaitait que mon bonheur. J'ai gâché ma vie à vouloir réaliser ce rêve de vengeance. Et maintenant qu'il est accompli, je me sens si seul, Naruto. J'aimerais tant que tu sois là, près de moi. Comme avant, juste toi et moi. Mais je sais bien que c'est trop tard. Jamais plus je ne vivrai comme avant. Je me sens si sale. Cette larme qui a coulé le long de la joue d'Itachi, ce fameux jour, je n'ai jamais voulu la voir. Si seulement j'avais compris plus tôt que mon frère se faisait manipuler depuis le départ... Jamais je ne serai parti de Konoha. Jamais je n'aurai tué ce frère innocent. Et surtout, jamais je ne t'aurai quitté._

_Naruto, j'aurai aimé te voir une dernière fois. Une dernière fois avant de mourir. Car oui, je compte bien rejoindre le monde des ténèbres. Cette vie n'est plus pour moi désormais. Je présume qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. J'ai l'impression d'être venu au monde pour réaliser cette stupide vengeance. Jamais je ne pourrai me pardonner, et c'est pourquoi je préfère rejoindre mon frère._

_Naruto, pourras-tu me pardonner un jour...? Ton âme est plus pure que la mienne. Depuis toutes ces années, tu as fait preuve d'une immense détermination pour me retrouver. Mais moi, je t'ai évité, j'ai résisté. Mais tout au fond de moi, mon coeur me hurlait de rentrer avec toi. Mais la haine a été plus forte. Plus forte que notre amitié. Et à présent, l'amertume me ronge. Même après toutes mes erreurs, tu as continué de t'accrocher à moi comme si ta vie en dépendait. Tu me cherchais sans cesse dans l'obscurité. Tu revenais toujours vers moi, même après avoir entendu toutes ces horreurs sortir de ma bouche. Car au fond, tu savais que j'étais toujours le même._

_Mon c½ur saigne Naruto, il est à l'agonie. J'espère qu'un jour, tu me pardonneras. Je vais t'abandonner dans ce monde rempli de douleur alors que tu continues de me chercher jour après jour. Tu peux m'en vouloir, Naruto, mais sache que le peu de jours heureux que j'ai connu, ce sont avec toi que je les ai vécu. Merci de m'avoir apporté ce bonheur. Tu es le seul qui m'ai réellement compris, après tout._

_Assis à côté du corps inerte de mon frère, je sens mes larmes se mêler à cette pluie glaciale. Je vais à présent quitter ce monde de souffrance. Je vais enfin être libéré du fardeau que je porte depuis toujours._

_Naruto, j'espère que tu te rappelleras de moi comme étant un ami cher à tes yeux, et non comme un homme rongé par la haine qui a tué son frère innocent. Dans l'au-delà, je me rappellerai de toi comme étant la personne la plus précieuse dans mon c½ur et je veillerai sur toi, je te le promets._

_Vis pleinement ta vie Naruto, mais je t'en supplie, ne m'oublie pas. Je veux continuer de vivre en toi._

_Alors je t'en prie, rappelle-toi de moi._

_Je t'aime tant..._

_Sasuke._

Après avoir lus cette lettre Naruto était un peu confus, Sasuke était-il amoureux de lui ou disait-il qu'il l'aimait tant...comme frère?  
Ça, il n'aurait peu être jamais la réponse. Car comme disait la lettre, il voulait mourir. Mais Naruto n'allait sûrement pas le laisser faire, qu'il soit amoureux de lui ou pas, il ferait en sorte qu'il revienne.  
La paix, c'est ça que voulait Naruto en cette instant, mais il fut vite sortie de ses pensés quand il vit Sakura et Sai venir se planter au dessus de lui.

-Tu compte rester là combien de temps? Avait dit Sakura.

-Tu pourrais au moins me répondre. -_-  
-...Je vais rester ici aussi longtemps que je le veux...  
-Même pas si je t'offre un bol de ramen, tu sais que le resto a été refait.  
-Non ça va aller je vais rester ici...

* QUOI! Je rêve où Naruto viens de refuser un bol de ramen? * Pensa la rose.

-Comme tu veux, a tout à l'heure...  
-Est-ce que c'est a propos de la lettre que tu as trouvé?  
-Comment tu es au courant pour cette lettre Sai?  
-C'est Kakashi qui me la dit. Mais au juste que dit cette lettre?

A la place de lui répondre Naruto lui montra cette fameuse lettre. Après une minute tout au plus Sakura, qui avait aussi lu la lettre, avais des yeux ronds comme des billes et dit.

-C'est carrément une déclaration qu'il te fait.  
-T'es sûre? Moi j'crois plutôt qu'il dit juste qu'il m'aime comme un frère.  
- C'est parce que tu sais pas lire entre les lignes, baka.  
-D'une manière ou d'une autre je ne le laisserais pas se tuer, tout le monde a le droit à une deuxième chance.  
- Oui, mais...  
-Mais quoi?

Sakura attendis quelques instant avant de lui répondre.

- Les Kage ont donnés l'ordre de l'éliminer...

-  
Alors, c'est quoi vos impression? ^.^  
Sasuke: J'ai rien a dire j'suis pas dans ce chapitre. -_-  
T'inquiète pas tu seras sûrement dans le troisième. ^.^  
Sasuke: ...  
Pourquoi tu boude?  
Naruto: T'occupe pas de lui, il fait toujours ça.  
Sasuke: GGGGGRRRRRRR (Traduction; même pas vrai imbécile )  
Peu importe, et vous cher lecteur laissez vos comm'z ^.^


End file.
